You Found Me
by AutumnWillow18
Summary: The thoughts of both Clove and Cato after the feast. Inspired by the song You Found Me, by The Fray. T for cursing.


**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG: YOU FOUND ME, BY THE FRAY. THIS IS SORT OF CRAPPY, BECAUSE I WROTE THIS IN AN HOUR. **

**READ, REVIEW, AND FAVORITE! (I FEEL LIKE A BITCH WHEN I SAY THAT!)**

* * *

**CLOVE POV:**

Faith. In district 2, there was no God. No one to pray to- for as we were taught, if you get yourself into a situation, you can get yourself out. It was drilled into our heads that the only people worth thanking were our parents and our trainers. Of course, like all the other brainwashed trainee's- I followed that mantra myself. But it wasn't until my first night in the Arena, when I final learned some things are beyond our control. That night, I sat in my tent- praying to someone, or something to protect me. To protect me from not only others, but from myself.

It was common knowledge that I was my own worst enemy. I would smoke- even when Enobaria told me it was dangerous. I would drink- even though Brutus would tell me it could damage my brain. I responded with

'I am already fucked up- so fucked up that nothing I do can change my life, for better- or for worse.'

I was one smart ass back then. I should have listened, but I was determined to keep my pride.

All those years I spent building up a bad ass reputation were all for nothing. I remember that day it all fell into place- The Feast. Bloodlust and pride mixed never ends up with positive results.

I remember Cato begging to come with me- but no. Stupid Clove had a reputation to uphold. I was invincible- or so I thought. Cato had given me a lingering kiss- and said,

'I love you Clover. Please stay safe for me. I will be there if you need me. Just shout. Don't let your pride blind you. Come back for me…'

I- being the idiot I am, told him I would see him soon.

The moment I laid eyes on 'Bitch on Fire', I was so blinded with bloodlust I didn't notice the 'Agriculture Bastard' approach me. We were taught in District 2 to always be aware- and I was not. I was so sure I would win the Games with Cato. So sure we could live together in the big Victors Villa near the lake. I was so sure I could even start a family, become a grandmother, and be buried next to Cato in our old age. I was wrong- after all, I am just a stupid girl.

The moment the 'Agriculture Bastard' picked me up as If I were a mere ragdoll- I knew it was over. I shouted for Cato. I prayed to God. But no one came to my rescue. No angels came to fight off Thresh, Cato didn't come running like he said he would. I heard his voice in the distance- but he wasn't going to come. He had deserted me. Deserted me like he said he wouldn't.

**I found god  
On the corner of first and Amistad  
Where the west was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I Said where you been, he said ask anything  
Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart  
All my days were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of first and Amistad  
**

Then the rock came down on my head. Clove Kentwell of District 2- Training score of 10! Killed by a rock. I kept on praying. Praying to anyone, anything- but nothing worked. I knew I was too far gone, too fucked up to be helped. So I just tried to hang on not for myself, but for Cato.

I heard Footsteps. Cato's footsteps. I couldn't see him. That's how I knew I only had a few moments left. He crouched next to me, and cradled me in his lap. He begged me to stay with him. He told me of the future he had planned for us, how he knew he loved me, how he should have ran faster. The most I could do was give a faint smile. I mustered enough breath to choke out,

'Win for me Cato. Move on, find a pretty girl. Live in the Lake Villa, but don't forget me. I love you. Come back to me soon. I will be waiting, and watching…" Then, the sound of Cato's sob's slowly faded out into the distance, and then the world was gone- disappearing into a beam of light.

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me**

**CATO POV:**

I guess what they say about the Games is true- 24 tributes, 1 victor, and 24 dead souls. Even if I won the games, I couldn't live. Clove was my other half. She was speed, and I was strength. She was action, I was reason. She was down, I was up. We were opposites, but we fit together like a puzzle piece.

How could I have let her go? I should have ran faster, it's all my fault. If I had gone with her to the Feast- this would have never happened. If I was there a split second faster, Clove would be wrapping her arms around me right this minute. Where was I when she needed me?

**In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one whos ever known  
Who I am, who Im not, who I want to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me**

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  


I scream at the sky, begging clove for forgiveness. But she never answers. She told me she would be there watching me- but she never gave me a sign she was there. She left me like I left her.

**Early morning, City breaks  
Ive been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want**

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you?

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Whyd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?

I knew it was the end. I looked all around me, meeting the gaze of each ferocious tribute Mutt. I saw Glimmer's emerald green eyes, Thresh's hard amber orbs, and finally I saw Clove. Her beautiful brown coat- shining in the moonlight, her tongue- sweeping across my cheek, and her eyes. Green with hazel flecks. Clove had found me. It took a while, but there she was. I knew what I had to do.

Beg for mercy. Beg for clove. The arrow went in, and the world disappeared. I would have thought it was all over, but then I heard Clove's giggle. She found me.

**Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me**


End file.
